On Hopes Wings
by Pippin
Summary: You wanna know what its about? Great! Read it then. And reveiw. Reveiws always help. ~Complete~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Trunks, Bulma or any other character except Android #10 AKA Juu. I created her. You can create an android 10 if you want but don't dare copy my design.  
  
Note: The title makes no sense it just sounds pretty and for those of you who don't commit to memory the geography of DBZ (don't! Retain your sanity!) North City is where Dr. Gero's lab was (near it any ways)... aAt least that is how it worked in the dub. And another thing, FUNimation sucks but give them some credit. They do an excellent casting job (18's voice and Trunks' are truely wonderful). Any who on with the ficcy.  
  
On Hopes Wings  
  
The last rays of sun shone through the trees in the mountains surrounding North City. The light was almost mocking considering the biting cold but Daisuke din't mind. He had lived in this area all his life and the cold seemed so natural he barely noticed. Normally, the elderly man was home by this time but earlier that week something caught his eye.  
He and his grandson Shinji had been out walking when he noticed a small, partially destroyed cave. It wasn't that amazing but he noticed a small glint of metal inside. He peeked in and noticed the decrepit lab equipment. He would have investigated further but Shinji was there. It had been rumored that Dr. Gero, the creator of the androids that destroyed many lives including Daisuke's son and his wife, had built the lab in the area. The thought of searching the cave with his granson terrified Daisuke. He didn't dare risk losing his grandson to another of Dr. Gero's creations.  
Now, Daisuke could search the cave though. Shinji was home with his Grandmothr Karen. The man sighed. The thought of them being home and not having to worry that an android may kill them was strangely alien. After nearly twenty years of constant fear it was not uncommon for people to be paranoid. Just a few weeks ago Daisuke had witnessed a car accident and half the people on thestreet had run and ove for cover thinking the androids were attacking. Just as he brushed these thoughts out of his mind, he found the cave.  
As Daisuke stepped into the darkness of the cave, he pulled out a small flash light. The beam of light landed on a small symbol for the Red Ribbon Army. He shivered at the sight of it. Although he had a driving curiosity, the man did not wish to go any farther.  
  
***  
  
Karen sighed and brushed a few wisps of silver hair out of her face as she listened to her husband, Daisuke, tell her every detail of how he found Dr. Gero's lab. He carefully described the route to the lab and insisted they call the police.  
"We'll call in the morning. You know there have been a string of burglaries at night recently," the woman said. She seemed calm but Daisuke knew his wife well enough to know she was terrified. Being scared usually made her mind even sharper unlike most people who can barely think when frightened. "It has the police constantly tied up. It would be better if we called in the morning when they aren't so busy..."  
"But Karen-"  
"The lab has been undisturbed for years. It will be that way until tomorrow when the police get there."  
  
***  
  
Shinji noted very carefully where his grandfather said the lab was. He was overcome with curiosity and determination. He wanted to see that place. Something inside him wanted to see the place his parents' murderers were created. That was his reason.  
Cautiously after his grandparents were asleep, Shinji crept out of the house and ran into the woods. Following the description he had heard his grandfather give, he found the cave in no time.  
Stepping into the lab Shinji did as his grandfather had done and reached for a flashlight. He stepped further into the lab and quickly found a ladder laying down. Placing his hand on the ladder the small boy gave a start. The ladder was half frozen by the cold air. He quickly climbed down the ladder and flashed the light over the lower level of the lab.  
The first thing he saw that really caught his eye was a large box that he could only descibe as a coffin with the number "10: written in bold, black letters  
Now the human mind is truly a thing of wonder. It will do horribly irrational and dangerous things for the sake of satisfying its own curiosity. Or erhaps fate guides us to actions we may regret or thank the heavens we did. No matter the case these actions are truly bizarre things we are guided to do.  
Things like opening the coffin labeled "10". 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: OK now first things first. This little romance fic centers around Trunks and my android Juu (10) and it won't get romantic until the last few chapters. I know how much all of you just love Trunks/Pan (I hate that pairing by the way and I AM entitled to my opinion on the subject so don't hate me for that) but this is MIRAI Trunks people. Pan does not exist in this timeline. Also Trunks/Juuhachigou is just wrong (again my opinion you don't have to agree). I am pushing just how big a change of heart Trunks can go through on his feelings on androids as it is with Juu, but Juuhachigou is one of the people who ruined his life. I really must wonder if those who set the two up have even heard all the little details of Trunks past and seen the Trunks TV Special (History of Trunks in the dub). Well I know that little rant may have been a little insulting and I apologize for that. I just want you to understand that those are my feelings on the subject and that I mean no disrespect towards your fics or opinions on the subject.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The anroid leaned forward and peeked out of the now open coffin.  
What she saw was Gero's lab destroyed. Despite the fact this was the place she gained her incredible power and was the only place that could in any way be called home, she felt no sorrow at seeing its present state. Calmly she stepped out into the lab. As she was about to take another step she was stopped by a small whimper.  
Turning her gaze down she spotted the sounds source. A small boy who couldn't have been over seven years old stood trembling before her.  
Shinji stared in terror at the android. He had just released something that could be worse then the two androids that destroyed his family. She looked like the other two. He had seen the two androids once and narrowly survived and the image of the two would remain in his mind forever. Her eyes were the same cold, almost lifeless ones the other two had and the same perfectly straight hair. Her hair was a copper color, parted on the right and short cropped almost like a boys. She wore a jacket that had black sleeves with gold military symbols on it. The top half of the body of the jacket was blue with the Red Ribbon Army symbol on the back and the lower half was pure black and the entire jacket was trimmed with silver. She also wore white pants and a gun straped to her waist.   
"What are you doing in here?" The girl demanded.  
Shinji felt startled and then sad. She had a very pretty voice. The type that one could listen to for hours and not be bored. 'If she were a normal person and happy it would be such a wonderful sound...' Shinji tried to swallow his fear and timidly related the story of how he had come to the lab and awakened her.  
The android looked at him sternly, "It is late. Go home."  
"What?! You aren't going to kill me then...?!" The cried out.  
Before the girl could ask what he meant by kill the boy had dissapeared up the ladder. 'Kill him...? What gave him the idea i would try to kill him?' she thought.  
With the child gone, she felt more at ease about searching the lab. She was searching for something specific though. Her elder brother and sister, Juunanagou and Juuhachigou. 'If they aren't here,' she thought, 'they must have been released.'  
Just as this thought went through her mind she found the coffins labeled '17' and '18' empty. With a sigh she turned to the computer and started it up. It seemed a bit slow but she was happy it was working at all and calmly she activated the tracking system to find her siblings. She typed in the command to find the current whereabouts of androids 17 and 18.  
"ERROR" was the only response she recieved.   
She tilted her head slightly in confusion. Then asked for the last known whereabouts of the two. The name of a city came up and the girl asked for the last video footage. She had never liked reading about what happened. She always wanted to see what happened and Gero's tracking system enabled her to do this in a manner of speaking.  
The screen flickered for a moment and then the footage came on. It wasn't what the girl had expected. The screen was flickering terribly but she caught sight of a boy destroying her siblings and the sound worked long enough for her to hear him introduce himself as 'Trunks.'  
"Where is he...? Where is Trunks?" Her voice was entirely void emotion, as was her face.  
The coordinates of Capsule Corp. appeared on screen and the girl took off.  
***  
Trunks awoke from sleep with a start. He had a cold feeling all over and felt a chill run up his spine. He dismissed this as a nightmare. Checking his bedside clock he read the time 4:30 am. He groaned and fell into a dreamless sleep.  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Chapter 3  
  
The android took her time getting to her destination. Her pain and greif seemed to catch up with her when flying. She felt the sadness of loss which she had suppressed while in the lab surface and transform into a painful rage. She felt the desire to destroy something. She commanded herself not to though. She knew it wouldn't take the pain away to destroy a forest full of animals or a city full of people.  
She didn't apply this to Trunks though. He deserved to be hunted and killed. The rest of these people could live out their pathetic little lives for all she cared.  
"I'll kill him." She said to herself softly.  
  
***  
  
The sun had just risen at Capsule Corp. when she arrived. She waited patiently until he came out. Two friends came and joined him and then she decided to go down and complete her personal mission. When the boys notice her approach one made a pass at her.  
'Pig...' she thought. Her face betrayed no sign that she even noticed the boys comment however. She merely turned to Trunks and said: "I am here to kill you, Trunks."   
"Woah! You stand her up for a date or something Trunks?" The other boy asked grinning.  
Trunks laughed and said he had never seen the girl before.  
She smiled. It was not friendly. Only cruel. "No, you don't know me. I am still going to kill you though."  
Trunks sighed. "Look I am not going to fight anyone especially not this early in the morn-" He froze. Her eyes. They were exactly like the eyes of the Juunanagou and Juuhachigou. "An android..." He whispered.  
"Finally. I was wondering when you would figure it out."  
Trunks two friends backed away in terror. Trunks wasn't scared though. He seemed cautious but confident. Not underestimating her or himself. There was something admirable about it and she hated that. She didn't want to have any reason to respect this warrior.  
The two other boys ran away. They knew it would probobly be better if they weren't in the way.  
'Damn!' Trunks mind screamed, 'Why didn't I check Gero's lab for something like this?!'  
"In case you want to know before you die, I am Juu."  
Trunks barely had time to register that Juu meant 10 before she attacked.  
***  
Bulma glanced up from her lap top at Trunks' friends as they crashed into the small lounge where her breakfast was laid out next to her. She didn't even get to ask them what the fuss was all about before they blurted out that someone claiming to be an android had just showed up saying she was going to kill Trunks.  
They barely finished when Bulma shot out of the room to find her son  
.  
***  
  
Juu was doing well in the fight with Trunks. He was a super saiyan and an incredible fighter but she held her own.  
'Don't let any success in the fight go to your head' she ordered herself. 'He did kill Juunanagou and Juuhachigou.'  
"Where did you come from, huh?" The boy screamed. "Were you created to exact revenge for Gero too?"  
"That is not what I was created for. You'll die though, for killing my brother and sister!" Trunks didn't need to ask to know who she meant. The only other beings he had ever killed in his life were Freeza and his father, and Cell and none of them could possibly be this girls siblings.   
Bulma had gotten to the scene in time to hear this last remark by Juu. A part of her, a part that missed her childhood friends and Vegita and everyone else she lost to the androids couldn't let this go.   
"You bitch!" Bulma screamed. "How dare you scream for revenge for those muderers!"  
The android had been startled when she had heard the womens voice, but as Bulma's words faded Juu stood dumbstruck. 'I shouldn't bother with such crap,' she tought. 'But... That boy who released me... He seemed certain that I was going to kill him... Could it have something to do with my family...?'  
Juu stood frozen for a moment, Trunks seemed to be trying to figure out just what she was thinking. He was ready to stop her if she dared to lash out against his mother.After a moment of though the girl then seemed to decide what to do. She then flew off with an unreadable expression on her face that served no purpose but to hide her fearful suspicions of what lives her siblings had really led.. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter 4  
  
Juu left Capsule Corp. and when Trunks attempted to follow her she lost him easily. The lack of a ki and the decievingly normal appearance made it easy for the android to 'disappear'. Now the girl stood in the forest outside North City with the boy, Shinji.  
Shinji was wading in the water chasing a small frog. The boy didn't seem at all afraid of the android now. At first when Juu approached he had been terrified and it took Juu some time to convince the boy she wasn't there to hurt him in any way. Now Juu was watching the boy as he caught the frog and then laugh as it squirmed out of his hands.  
"Shinji..." Juu said after a moment, "Why did you think that I was going to kill you last night when you released me...?"  
"Well..." The little boy responded slowly, "the other two would've."  
Juu froze, startled. "...What do you mean by that?" she asked softly as a cold dread began to fill her.  
The boy stopped his persuit of the frog and turned to her, "the other two were murderers. They killed a lot of people. My mom and dad, a lot of my friends have dead families too." Noticing the sad look on her face Shinji added, "You're nice though. You're not at all like the other two. I like you."  
The morose look did not disappear from her face though anyone could see how truely sad this made her in spite of her weak smile she gave Shinji she gave him for his last comment. She looked half ready to faint to the boy. At the same time she looked like she wanted to destroy something.  
"Juu... I am sorry if I made you sad."  
"It's not your fault Shinji."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes. I am certain." Juu said weakly. Then she smiled at the boy. "I am perfectly fine. I just knew... a different side of them. A side that wouldn't hurt anyone..."   
The two continued to talk long into the afternoon. Juu wanted to listen to the boy talk. It kept her mind from the truth she had to face no matter how despretaly she tried to avoid it. It was nearing four when Shinji left and Juu was free to come to grips with the new knowledge of the sins of her own family.  
***  
Trunks face was set in a grim frown as he scanned the mountains of North City. He had been searching for hours but without a ki it was nearly impossible to find an android in these mountains. He had searched the lab first and found nothing but a trashed lab and the empty capsule that once held Juu.   
"An android... I thought this whole nightmare was over and I could at least pretend my life was normal." Trunks thought. His mind slowly brought back the memory of when he found Gohan's body... "She'll die. I'll make sure of it. She is just as evil as everyother android that has plauged my world." He thought harshly.His mind was nagged by something else however. Juu's face when Bulma said androids 17 and 18 were murderers had been so stunned. "She didn't believe it... She didn't want to believe it. She didn't know what happened. She wasn't aware of anything that had happened... No! She had to have been! And she has to die..." Trunks told himself. He still failed to convince that small doubt that she was as heartless as the others though.  
It had been hours since Trunks had begun his search. "She may have returned to the lab by now." He thought without emotion. He then changed his direction and headed for the lab.  
***  
Trunks stepped into the lab hesitantly. The sun was almost ready to set and it created an eerie atmosphere to in the lab. The youth slowly headed for the ladder to the basement, he was expecting Juu to jump out and attack him any moment. He jumped through the hole, disregarding the ladder. Glancing around he noticed the lid, so to speak, was over the capsule with the number ten painted on the front. It certainly had not been closed when he had investigated the lab earlier. As he walked over to the capsule a small sound became clearer and clearer. Opening the capsule revealed Juu sitting at the bottom, hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing.  
Trunks took his sword out of its sheath at placed it at her throat and used it to tilt her face troward him. The harsh side of him that was afraid of what an android may do to his world in control of his actions as he did this. She appeared very different now. Her face seemed almost skeletel. So pained that Trunks took the sword he had intended to destroy her with away and he knelt next to her. His hand reached out, trembling, and touched her tear stained cheek without thinking he was attempting to comfort the girl. He raised an eyebrow confused. She had a fever.   
Drawing his hand away swiftly he broke the silence. "You're an android aren't you? How is it you have a fever?" He snapped at her, remembering his feelings on androids. He was unsure why, for even a moment, he had forgotten them.  
Her hand slowly pointed to a few bottels of strange looking chemicals that, no doubt, Gero had used to help him to bring about his evil creations. Trunks turned back to her as it slowly dawned on him what she had attempted to do. He had no idea what to do, but luckily he was distracted by the sound of a small plane outside.  
The sound of Bulma's voice came through the lab calling Trunks' name.  
"I'm down here, Mom!"  
Bulma came bounding down the ladder and froze upon seeing the android on the floor of the capsule looking pale and half dead. Trunks walked over to his mother and began to explain what Juu had done when she cut him off.   
"I passed some police on the way over here, we are not going to get in trouble with the law. Take her with us-"  
"What!?!"  
"Take her with us if you have to, and don't interrupt."  
***  
Trunks piloted the airship into the air and glanced as the police as they arrived at the lab. His mother was in the back of the plane with Juu and, after Trunks explained that she had attempted (and could still very well succeed at) poisoning herself, Bulma had gotten a capsule out of a small storage area on the plane and it turned into fairly advanced medical equipment.   
As Trunks flew the plane as fast as he safely could, Bulma was doing everything in her power to help the android.  



	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Thanks to those of you kind enough to reveiw especially good ol' Mirai Hope who has been nothing but great fun and an honor to talk to, cousin Hotaru who helped post my stories for the first time on the net and Hitomee2000 and MoonChild who were first to read all of my works and always praised them. ^_^ I kinda sound like a pop star with all the 'thank you's but you know what? That is okay. So long as you r&r that is. ^_~  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After a day and night of unconscienceness, Juu finally opened her eyes and found herself in a small room, in a bed, tied down. Juu half-smiled. The straps had no real purpose. She could snap them easily. The small smile faded when the events of the previous days caught up with her. Along with the realization that she had no idea where she was or how long she had been there. She sighed. She didn't care to break out of the straps and look around anymore. She didn't care much for anything now. Wether it had been a few minutes or a few hours since she woke up, Juu didn't notice as Bulma stepped into the room.   
"Well your finally awake. You've only been asleep nearly two days." Bulma said. It seemed impossible to distinguish wether she was angry or joking. The next sentence was clearly very serious though. "I don't think your the 'evil' android we all thought you were. We need to talk."  
"If it's about trying to kill your son I already know I screwed up. I just didn't know my siblings deserved to die..."  
"You believed me when I said they were murderers? Just like that?" Bulma asked. Shock was visible on her face and she lifted one of her aqua eye brows.  
Juu then explained to her that she believed Shinji when he said the other androids were evil and since two people who were not in contact with one another both mentioned or hinted her siblings "activities" it didn't seem likely that what Bulma had said was a lie.  
"I see..." Bulma whispered.  
"I am sorry for what I did." Juu said in a soft but cold voice.  
Bulma sat down in a chair next to the bed and there was a long pause before she spoke. "Juu. Have you done anything wrong? Killed anyone?"  
"No." Juu said slightly indignate. She may have attacked Trunks but she was sorry for that and she never would have hurt anyone else.  
"Destroyed anyones property?"  
"No!"  
"Then you're not in any trouble as far as I am concerned. I am willing to give you a second chance Juu because I understand how you felt when you found out what happened to your siblings. How about working here at Capsule Corp for me?"  
"What?" Juu half shouted.  
Just then the door opened slightly and Trunks poked his head in. Upon noticing Juu sitting up and looking very awake he came into the room looking wary.  
Bulma turned to her son an smiled. "Good morning Trunks. I was just offering Juu here a job. What do you think?"  
Trunks seemed stunned. He swallowed before speaking. "You were just offering her a job? Mom are you insane?"   
Suddenly life seemed to come back into Juu. "What wrong with offering me a job, you punk?" She shouted.  
"I can think of a few things you little-"  
"Now hold on just a minute Trunks!" Bulma shouted. "Same goes for you." She said to the android. Turning back to her son she continued. "Now in case you forgot son, this is MY company, and I can hire who I want."  
"Mom, she tried to kill me!"  
"Don't talk back to me, Trunks!"  
"Neither of you have to fight about it because I don't plan on taking the job anyway." Juu cut in.  
"Well I guess if that's your decision..." Bulma said. "Well Juu I am going to go and get some coffee. Trunks come on and leave her alone."  
***  
Trunks slammed his fist into the punching bag. He had been in the gym since the conversation with his mother and Juu and had said nothing since. He sighed and made his way for the door. He really ought to apologize to his mother now. Most people wouldn't have to apologize for questioning their mothers decision to hire someone who had just tried to kill them. Their mothers were not Bulma however and this fact made a world of difference.  
When Trunks reached his mothers front office all he could do was stare. Sitting at the receptionist's desk, reading a book was Juu.  
"What in bloody Hell?" He blurted out.  
"'Bloody' Hell? I didn't know you were British..."  
"Smart-ass."  
"Stay the hell away from the subject of my ass you pervert." She replied, calm as you please.  
"Why you... you..."  
"Come on." Juu said grinning sadistically at him. "You can say it. BI--TCH." She said dragging out the final word. But for some reason her voice sounded strange when she said it. Slightly deeper...  
A few moments later Bulma came out of here office and looked around. "Trunks were you swearing?" She said in an accusing tone. Now he knew the purpose of Juu's voice change.  
"Mom, I am nineteen. I am allowed to swear." Trunks said dumbly.  
"Not in my house or office, young man!" Bulma roared and then stormed into her office.  
Trunks stood there bewildered in the moments before Juu spoke. "You know, telling her your allowed to swear incriminates you more then defends you." She said, her usual cold voice was tinged with her strangely lilting laughter.  
"Shut up you little brat!" Trunks spat and then left the room, slamming the door in his wake.  
Juu "humphed" and then went back to reading her book.  
Bulma stepped out of her office and glared at Juu. "Juu, I am starting to think you changed your mind about the job just to burdin me. You've scared off ten people including my own son!"  
"Scared off isn't the right phrase. Try pissed off." Juu said, still staring into the pages of The Neverending Story.  
"Tomorrow I am going to get someone in here to teach how to do this job right. For now all you have to do is find my son and apologize."  
Juu slammed her book closed. "Look Boss-Lady," she said standing up to look Bulma in the eye, "there are three things that will never be done by me: wear a skirt, wear a big, pretty hair ribbon and apologize!"  
"No one cares if you wear a skirt, your hair is to short for a ribbon, but damnit, your apologizing!" This was the end of the conversation. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Juu sighed as she walked down the empty halls of the Capsule Corp building. She had been unable to find Trunks the previous day and she knew Bulma would be angry about that. Not that she was scared of Bulma. She just had a healthy respect for her. As she stepped into the front office she found Bulma waiting for her.  
Bulma invited her into her office for a chat and then sat down at her desk.  
"Now Juu... You said you were sorry about trying to kill my son. Yet you went out of your way to make him angry yesterday. Could you explain why you did that?"  
"...I can't get the thought that he killed my brother and sister out of my head..." Juu replied softly. "Why are you asking me now? Why not yesterday?"  
"I am a busy woman Juu." Bulma said with a grin. "I have lots of work to do so I didn't have time to speculate that you two were flirting or something."  
Juu made a face at this comment. Just then the door behind her opened and a woman walked in. She had long black hair and wire frame glasses which she wore over her bright green eyes..  
"Juu. I would like you to meet Yurika. She is the one who is going to teach you to do this job right." Bulma said.  
***  
Juu sat attentively and listened as Ms. Yurika went over how to do her job correctly. She smiled at Juu when she pointed out frightening people was not the way to go about the business. Juu couldn't help but smile back. Ms. Yurika was a very likable person. Very serious about her work but knew when to lighten up.  
Juu couldn't help but feel ill at ease however. She truely did wish to apologize to Trunks now. The more time that passed the lower she felt and she had a feeling Bulma knew this.   
It was late in the afternoon and Ms. Yurika had already left, feeling confident Juu could handle the job on her own, when Trunks came into the office. He clearly wanted to talk to his mother about something and Juu had the nagging feeling it was to complain about her.  
"Hey, Trunks I-"  
"Shut up," Trunks snapped.  
"I was just trying to apologize you dork!" Juu snapped back. No matter how much she had wanted to apologize earlier she tended to get a bit overly defensive and almost always made things worse then they already were.  
"Why didn't you apologize yesterday then?"  
"I spent all afternoon looking for you and you weren't around."  
"Should've looked harder then. Although that may have been expecting to much thought from you."  
"What do you mean by that?" Juu shouted.  
"Judging by yesterdays preformance, Juu, you don't even have the intelligence to handle being a receptionist. Heck, you needed someone to come in and teach you how to do the job you twit!" He shouted in her face.  
That last comment did it. Juu lost her temper, grabbed a small-but sharp-letter opener off her desk and lunged at Trunks.  
***  
A loud crash resounded through Bulma's office. She was not to suprised that it came from the receptionists office though. She shook her head and turned on the intercom.  
***  
Both Trunks and Juu froze in mid attack as Bulma's voice came through the speakers.  
"I am coming in there." The speaker crackled.   
Trunks and Juu immediatly tore away from one another and each attempted to pick up what was left of the office which was now in shambles.  
"Don't bother trying to hide the mess from me." Bulma said. She was standing in the doorway looking very unhappy. "Well you two better get to work"  
"Huh?" The two said in unison.  
Bulma picked up her jacket off the coat hanger and pulled it on as she started for the door. "You two are going to clean this mess up and any other mess that comes as a result of your fights. I'll give Jerry a call and he'll give you the supplies to clean this place up. It is going to be exactly as I found it this morning when I come in tomorrow. Understood?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Just as Bulma closed the door Juu desk collapsed. The entire room was trashed and would probobly fit better in a condemned building and they had to fix it in one night. They both turned to the desk and stared at the pile of trash that was once a desk.  
"What are we going to do about this...?" Juu muttered.  
"What do you mean 'we'?" Trunks snapped. "This is your fault and I am not cleaning up after you."  
"My fault? I tried to apologize and you bit my head off. This is your fault!"  
"Ahem," They both turned to see a portly janitor come in with a cart full of supplies. He 'tsk-tsk'ed as he gave them the cleaning supplies and then walked out of the room, but not before turning and giving the two a strange look.  
The two had been working for hours before anyone spoke.   
"Hey, I really am sorry about yesterday." Juu said a little sheepishly.  
Trunks stopped filling in the cracks in the ceiling, which he had flown up to reach, and looked at her. "I know you're sorry, Juu. I am too. I am just a little uneasy out about having an android around."  
"That's understandable." She said sadly.  
"Hey I am sorry... I didn't mean anything by that..."  
"It's alright." Juu looked at him and held out a hand. "So long as we call a truce and I don't end up mopping floors again."  
Trunks laughed. "It's a deal."  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"I love Saturdays..." Bulma thought happily to herself. The fact that there was no work today meant that whenever Trunks wanted to speak to his mother, he wouldn't end up in a deathmatch with a certain android. Suddenly Bulma had an all new level of joy in her Saturdays.  
Bulma looked toward the sky to see Juu flying away and could only wonder where she was going.  
***  
"Where do you think she is going?" Amano asked. Amano was a tall young man with brown hair, serious dedication to anything he set his mind to and one of Trunks closest friends.   
"Dunno. Damn I wish she weren't a robot! She is awfully cute..." Joe replied. In contrast to Amano, Joe was short, silly and had a fairly bizzare (and often perverse) sense of humor.   
Trunks rolled his eyes at Joe's comment.  
"Aw, come on Trunks! Tell me you didn't notice that girls body..."  
"Joe. She tried to kill me."  
"That's just because she likes you! You lucky bastered you..." Joe laughed.  
Amano and Trunks couldn't help but laugh too. Joe's humor wasn't really funny when they thought about it but the way the Joe said things was so ridiculous they couldn't help but smile.   
"If you boys like her so much that you can't shut-up about her maybe you like her." Bulma said grinning as the boys jumped at the suprise of her sneaking up behind them. At least Amano and Joe did. Trunks never seemed to let his guard down. After the experiences he had had in his life it was understandable.  
"Geez Ms. Briefs! Would you mind not doing that again? Ever?" Joe shouted with a good natured laugh.  
***  
Kaede seemed uncomfortable as Trunks, Joe and her boyfriend Amano told her about the android who was now Trunks' mother's newest employee. The four of them were sitting in a diner in North City in a small booth next to a window. Kaede lived in North City for college and it was not uncommon for Amano to come visit her. He hated having his girlfriend living so far away and took every opportunity to see her.   
"I don't like the thought of an android being around..." She admitted. "With all the power they have..."  
Trunks felt a strong surge of sympthy for Kaede. She, like so many others had, lost almost nearly everything because of Juuhachigou and Juunanagou. A smaller, fainter sympathy cried out to Juu, however. With how fresh the pain inflicted by the previous two androids still was Juu was going to be alone for a long time. This quieter sympathy is what caused him to say these words in Juu's defense: "I have more power then the other two androids seeing as I destroyed them. You don't think I am going to go around destroying cities do you?"  
"No... But you've gotten into fights with her though right? She could be hostile like the others."  
"She definetly is hostile," Trunks said with a smile, " but if they were serious fights I don't think either one of us would have stopped because my mother told us too."  
"I don't know, man," Joe said, "your mom is a pretty intimmidating lady."  
"Why did your mother hire an android anyways?" Amano asked.  
"I don't know. She thinks Juu is cool or something."   
Kaede sighed. Then smiled. "I guess I can accept her being around, but it would take some divine intervention for me to actually like her."  
"None of us are asking that much. My mom is the only person who really likes her." Trunks said with a smile.  
"Don't be so sure," Joe said pointing out the window. Looking out the window they discovered Juu, walking with an elderly couple and a small boy who seemed to be talking to her non-stop and seemed almost in awe of Juu. Like he was looking at a goddess.  
Juu was completely oblivious to the four in the diner and continued to listen with slight amusment as Shinji continued to talk a mile a minute. She had decided it was probobly for the best to talk to Shinji's grandparents. To let them know that Shinji activating her was not a mistake. Daisuke and Karen had been aprehensive at first but with Shinji's repeated requests slowly began to warm to Juu. As Juu discovered, Daisuke was about as trusting and forgiving as his grandson. Karen on the other hand was a bigger challenge to communicate with. She still was concerned about having an android in their midst but seemed to relax more and more as she watched Juu interact with her grandson.  
The four of them made their way across town until they reached a small shrine. While it was a traditionally built one, you could tell it was relatively new. When they stepped into the shrine Juu noticed it was almost as if the sounds of the rest of the world were closed off. Like the world kept it's traffic and screaming children out of this place because it felt it was a place best left in peace.  
Shinji wandered away to go look at the small garden that was nearby and Daisuke explained what the shrine was for.   
"This place was built as a memorial to those who died because of the androids in North City. There wasn't any more we could do for the dead but build this," he said sadly, "there was little to nothing left of them after the androids killed them..."  
"I see." Juu said simply. At least her words were simple. Her voice seemed to speak every regret she had for her brother and sister and every apology they never gave to their victims.  
"My dear, after speaking with you today I see a small light of hope. Even those two androids who were so heartless had some good in them or at least the memory of a time they were good people. You are an android as well and you who everyone would think to be evil are truely good. I find it rather inspiring that what we think of as evil has a good side to it." Daisuke said with a comforting smile on his kind, old face.  
"When I came here today," Juu confessed, "I was afraid. That is really kind of dumb considering you're only humans but...well Shinji's parents..."  
Karen placed her hand on Juu's shoulder, "That wasn't something you did. God knows why the other two went insane but that wasn't your doing." Karen sighed. "I am not like my husband. I still cannot forgive them. I have nothing to forgive you for though. You have done nothing wrong. I am glad Shinji convinced us to give you a chance." She said with a small smile.  
***  
It was late when Trunks and Joe got back from North City. Amano was staying a while longer to be with Kaede. They were just about to go their seperate directions to get to their homes when Joe stopped.  
"Hey Tunks, if..." Joe paused as if trying to figure out what to say, "if everyone reacts the Kaede did to Juu don't you think Juu will be lonely...? I mean it would be kind of sad for her. If you think about it no one would give her a fair chance. I know I haven't given her one."  
"I noticed that too." Trunks replied uneasily. "You seem serious. That is out of character for you isn't it?"  
"Yeah. I get this way when I think I have something to be sorry about. Which I do in Juu's case." Joe said sheepishly. "How do you tell when she is upset. I mean if she is an android..."  
"If she attacks you with a letter opener she's upset." Trunks said with a grin.  
"Right." Joe said with a laugh. He then took off for his house.   
As Trunks walked to his house he couldn't help but wonder if anyone knew Juu well enough to know when she was really feeling all of the pain that seemed to go with her very existence as an android.   
  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
It was nearly two weeks after visiting North City that Trunks asked Juu who the people she had been with were. It was Friday, they were in Juu's office and neither of them seemed to have anything to do so Trunks on an impulse asked. To his suprise Juu seemed more then happy to talk about them and seemed to hold them in very high regard. She seemed like she could talk for hour without tire on the subject of the family, but she stopped herself.  
"My friends and I saw you there. We were there visiting Amano's girlfriend. She got a little panicky when she saw you though." Trunks said. He felt a twang of guilt when he saw the effect telling her this had. The realtively good mood she had been in turned morose and she seemed more alone then ever upon hearing Kaede's reaction. He decided he would try to change the subject back to the elderly couple, "Where were you and that family going anyways, Juu?"  
The effect was not what he had wanted however. The sad look remain as she described to him the memorial for people her brother and sister killed. Trunks swore he saw tears in the androids eyes and felt like he should do something.   
"You know..." He said awkwardly, "When Kaede, Amano's girlfriend, was saying you might try to hurt people I told her I believed otherwise in spite of our first few confrontations..." This time he got the desired effect. The faintest smile appeared on Juu's face and, though she said nothing, the look she gave seemed to voice her gratitude for the one act of kindness. He couldn't help but feel somehow better about himself for creating the small trace of a happieness in Juu.  
Just then Bulma walked in. Trunks didn't notice the small part of his conscience curse his mother for interrupting the moment. Bulma smiled, "Well this is a pleasent. We've gone a few weeks without a fight and now it appears as if you two are having friendly conversations! I guess I can let you have a letter opener again Juu..." Bulma said with a slight giggle upon noticing Juu's face flush slightly, "I feel like renting some movies. There doesn't seem to be anymore work to do here anyways. Want to come?"  
The two immediatly agreed.  
  
Trunks could smell the frost in the autumn air as he walked with his mother and Juu to the car. He glanced over at Juu and couldn't help but find it somewhat amusing that she was wearing a sleevless shirt and wasn't even aware of the cold, where as he and his mother were both shivering wrecks. They climbed into the car, Trunks driving, Bulma in the passengers seat and Juu in the back.   
Upon arriving at the video store they climbed out of the car and no sooner had they exited that people began giving Juu weird looks.  
"It's just because you are dressed for summer while they're freezing their asses off." Trunks said calmly.  
"Trunks I don't know why you don't get the simple concept of I don't want you swearing." Bulma said as she made her way into the building.  
Juu couldn't help but laugh at Trunks as they followed is his mother into the building.  
  
  
Trunks and Juu sat in the living room of Capsule Corp in what they had decreed as the eternal torture of living Hell. Bulma had rented plenty of sappy, crappy movies and she and all of her friends were having what they called a "Chick Flick Night." Trunks and Juu had been suckered into watching the first five minutes of one of the movies and now whenever they tried to leave, even at super speed, Bulma always managed to ask them to bring her or one of her friends something while they were up.   
Trunks stood once again and once again Bulma asked for something. This time popcorn. Trunks grudgingly said he would get her some and Juu immediatly joined him just to escape the horrors of another terribly sappy ending to another terribly sappy movie. Until they brought them the popcorn they were saved.  
"This is a vicious cycle..." Juu snarled as they reached the kitchen.  
"What is?" Joe said.  
Both Trunks and Juu turned hardly shocked. Joe had an ability for breaking in places no matter how sophisticated the lock. Although this wasn't breaking in seeing as he was always welcome at the Briefs.  
"Well for starters," Trunks began, "my mom has us trapped watching trashy, sappy, crap."  
"Trapped?"  
"Whenever we try to leave she asks for something." Juu explained. "Sorry but not doing as Bulma tells you is not the key to a long, healthy life."  
Joe pondered their situation for a moment and came to the simplest solution. "Well you guys have robots that work on some stuff here at Capsule Corp right? Just have one of them bring back what ever they just asked for."   
"They've been shutdown and mom doesn't like people messing with the robots."  
"Well I could hot wire one..." Juu said ignoring Trunks.  
Joe turned to her in shock. "You can hotwire robots...? My mom would love you! Will you marry me?" He said getting down on one knee.  
"Guys, hotwiring a robot will get my mother even more pissed off then just ignoring her request!"  
"No...." Juu said to Joe still ignoring what Trunks had to say. "Trunks I am gonna hotwire a robot to make the popcorn and bring it to your mom so don't make any."  
Trunks just glared at her as she left the kitchen.   
"Man I can't say I am not jealous of you. Getting to live with sauch a babe and all."  
"Joe, if there even is any kind of relationship between me and Juu it is not like that."  
"Doesn't matter. Just getting to see that body every day..." Joe said. He smiled upon noticing Trunks turn slightly red and then seeing his face take on an almost angry look. "Sorry man. I didn't now you were serious."  
"What are you talking about?"   
"You seemed almost jealous when I made those comments about Juu's body..." Trunks didn't know what to say to this. Joe seemed amused at how furious Trunks was already and decided to push this a little further. "Well she does have an incredible body. Even if she is just a thing... A robot."  
Joe pressed a button with this last comment. A very dangerous button.  
"If you ever say that again, I swear to God, I'll kill you!" Trunks roared as he grabbed Joe by the coller of his shirt and slammed him into a wall. He could see his friends terror and he liked it. He liked knowing his friend was afraid for his life after what he just said about her... Suddenly Trunks realized what he was doing and what he had just said. He jumped back from his friend, stunned and without a clue as to what to say.  
"Trunks... I am sorry man.... I-I was just fooling... I was just teasing you, trying to get a rise out of you...."  
"You got a little carried away...?" Trunks mumbled still in shock over his own actions.  
Just then the two heard Juu walking down the hall and the sound of a motor close behind her.  
"Trunks I really didn't mean it!" Joe said trying to get out the truth before Juu came in, "I meant what I said that night about how I was worried about how she would be alone... I don't think any of what I just said now was true..." He stopped there, afraid that Juu would hear if he said anymore as she got closer.  
Juu entered the room followed by one of the Capsule Corp robots. The robot immediatly got to work making popcorn and the three left. Joe and Trunks silent and guilty.  
  
  
When the three arrived back at Capsule Corp it was well past two in the morning and Bulma was in the doorway clearly furious. Juu walked over to her apprehensively but Trunks stayed behind for a moment to talk with Joe.  
"You know I think of her as way more than just a thing Trunks... Don't you?"  
"Yes. I know. But she means far more to me..." Trunks said softly. "Don't tell anyone OK?"  
"Alright Trunks. I guess I can keep one secret in my life...." Joe said. He glanced at Juu and waved to her and then took off for his home, leaving Trunks and Juu to Bulma. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Nearly an hour after arriving home Juu and Trunks were released to go to there rooms and sleep. The two of them both seemed exhausted after Bulma's fury was unleashed.  
"That was completely your fault, Juu." Trunks muttered, having some difficulty hiding an all new emotion that he had only recently realized he had had in him since the night he found Juu, helpless and alone, in Gero's lab. This feeling went hand in hand with how many times he had defended her. Be it as simple as when he calmly explained to Kaede that Juu to deserved a chance to threatening to kill Joe just a few hours earlier all because they had made some stupid comment. Justified comment in Kaede's case, barely forgivable in Joe's.  
"It wasnt my fault... Okay so it was..." Juu said with an unbelievably innocent grin. "I really should have remembered that robot need to be told to make one bowl of popcorn and then stop..."  
"Yeah...." Trunks said with a yawn. "I told you hot wiring one of my moms robots was a bad idea."  
"Well... At least we had fun before we got back here and the Boss-Lady gave us an ear full. Well Good night Trunks."  
"G'night Juu." Trunks said softly. He slowly wandered into his room still unable to believe his earlier actions toward Joe. He had reacted violently to protect someone before but not towards a friend who couldn't really defend himself. He had certainly never threatened to kill someone like that. He sighed and flopped onto his bed. and glanced at his clock. He groaned when he saw how late, or rather early, it was and thanked God tomorrow was Saturday.  
  
  
It had been nearly two months since the popcorn incident and Juu was finally in Bulma's good graces. Or at least she would once she finished what she was sure was her final punishment: Bulma's Christmas shopping. Being a very sociel person Bulma had many people to get presents for, and being a very rich person she didn't think twice about buying them large and expensive gifts. Having an incredibly strong android as an employee was a big help in this and the fact that Bulma wanted a bit of revenge for hot wiring a robot just made it all to perfect for Juu's boss. Juu smiled when she saw Trunks through the crowd of holiday shoppers at the mall. When she finall caught up with him he smiled at her and laughed when he saw all the bags she was carrying.  
"Your mothers Christmas shopping..." Juu said with a grin.  
Trunks winced, "I remember last year she made me do it. I am convinced it is because I let Joe drive one of our cars and he crashed it... Not a pleasent experience."  
"I think I am stuck with this because of hot wiring that robot. You know," Juu said, "holiday shopping is the tool of Satan? At least your mother's is."  
"Here," Trunks offered, "I'll take a few of your bags."  
Juu's face lit up happily. "Oh my gosh you ar so wonderful! I love you!" She exclaimed giving him a bunch of her bags.  
Trunks smiled at her but felt sad as he thought of how much he wished she really meant that.  
  
  
When they were finally done with their shopping they headed out of the mall and took off for home flying, careful not to let people see them take off.   
"You know my mom is making me buy a present for you?" Trunks said.  
"Really? She made me get yours. She didn't order me to get anyone gifts from me. But you're getting one from me anyways."  
"Is it in one of these bags...?" Trunks said as he started rummaging through the bags he had taken from Juu.  
"Hey knock it off!" Juu shouted. She then flew over to Trunks, landed on his back and snatched one of the bags out of his hands.  
Trunks felt his cheeks turn red. "Why does she have to do this?" His mind screamed. "This isn't fair... Putting her that close to me and not giving me the courage to tell her that I-"  
His thoughts were interupted as Juu hopped off his back and laughed at him. "Your face is all red Trunks! Geez... Your nineteen you'de think by now you wouldn't get so easily embarassed!"  
"Hey, shut-up!" Was all Trunks could think of to say.  
  
  
Amano and Joe watched calmly as Juu and Trunks sparred in the Capsule Corp gym. They both were very concerned about Trunks. Joe had told Amano about what had happened without letting Trunks know because he didn't know what to do and felt that seeing as Amano actually had a girlfriend he might be able to help Trunks who seemed depressed by the fact he couldn't admit to Juu that he loved her.   
"I don't get it," Joe muttered, "if he loves her why can't he admit it? He is usually pretty honest with his feeling."  
"Well everyone is an amateur when it comes to love I guess. Also he doesn't really think of her as an android but some part of him is probobly afraid that she isn't really capable of love."  
"I'll buy that 'everyone is an amateur' bit but he thinks of her as a human and no part of him think otherwise... Do you think he is over her...? He hasn't really said anything about it or done anything..."  
"Doubt it. Remember how he told us you'd never know his father Vegita really cared? Well I think Trunks can hide his feelings just as well as his father when he wants to. Every now and then though, there is a subtle hint that he is in love with her. Sad he hides it though..."  
"Yeah. It's only the holiday season. Great time to keep yourself distant from the one you love."  
"Maybe he just think telling her will create more distance... Well I have to go now. I am spending Christmas with Kaede."  
  
  
Trunks stopped sparring when he noticed his friends get up and head for the door. "Where are you going?" He called.  
Joe turned to Trunks and grinned evily, "I am going home for Christmas dinner. Amano is gonna have hot sex with Kaede on a holy night." He made a tsk-tsk sound and shook his head and Amano.  
Trunks and Juu joined them and walked with them a bit. As they were walking Joe pulled Trunks aside.  
"Carpe diem, seize the day, tell her you love her man." He said with an encouraging grin. "Its the only thing that will help."  
"I know." Trunks said with an exhasperated smile.  
"Well if you don't the guts for that just sneak a kiss under a mistletoe." Joe said with a gentle, teasing grin.  
As his friend left Trunks couldn't help but wish he had the courage for that much. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Trunks and Juu walked slowly back to Capsule Corp both of them cracked up laughing upon hearing Joe shout to Amano another reminder to retain his virginity until he was married.  
"He is gonna have 'hot sex' like Joe said or propose to her. I'll put money on it." Juu said with a giggle.  
"How would you know...?" Trunks asked.  
"Womans intuition. Believe it or not there is some feminity in me."  
"Oh I believe it."  
"What?"  
Trunks froze upon realizing what he had just said. Slowly he met Juu's gaze and wondered why she had to look at him like that. It only made this moment all the more awkward to have her shockingly gorgeous, cat like eyes looking at him with such a stunned and confused expression.  
"Uh... Nothing." He replied dumbly. "Baka!" He shouted at himself. "Lets go inside. I am cold."  
Juu was about to press further on what he just said but though better of it upon seeing the embarassed look on the boys face. She felt a little flustered herself at the comment. He clearly hadn't thought about what he was saying but he clearly wouldn't have said it had he thought about it. "Or maybe he is just to embarassed to admit he is attracted to me." she thought. "Thats just wishful thinking. Wait a minute. Why the Hell would I wish that?" She shivered. That had to be the weirdest thought pattern to go through her head in a while. Although some part of her didn't find it strange and paid special attention to her longing that Trunks would have gone farther with what he had said.  
"Juu did you just shiver...?" Trunks said. He seemed to have regained his composure. "I didn't think androids got cold."  
"Oh I am fine... I don't know why I shivered. I wasn't cold."  
Trunks smiled at her and the small part of her that had enjoyed the thought that he may be attracted to her was screaming with joy in response to the sweet smile he now gave her.  
"My mom is going to want me to show up at her Christmas party at some point. Want to come with me?" He asked his voice seemed somewhat hesitant though.   
"Uh sure. So long as it isn't a formal affair." Juu commented.   
Glancing down at her clothes Trunks couldn't help but be glad that it wasn't formal. Her white tank top was slightly tatered and almost see through and her beat up black pants were rolled up almost to her knee. Never mind she had just been sparring with Trunks. He also couldn't help but be glad that the outfit revealed much of her figure and the incredibly attractive curves...  
"It isn't formal..." He said blushing upon coming to his senses after the last thought.  
"Are you feeling okay Trunks...? You're acting a little strange. Zoning out, blushing for no reason etc."  
Trunks felt at a loss for words. He didn't quite know what to say to her. He didn't really know how to say how he felt about her. "Uh... It's nothing like I said before." He couldn't help but feel his knees go weak as she scowled at him. There was something terribly cute about her face no matter what the expression. Except the sad one which he was practically in mortal combat with.   
"You're not much of a liar Trunks. Now what is going on? If you don't tell me I am going to tell your mother your sick and you know what happened when she think you're sick."  
Trunks shuddered remembering the time he had been sick and his mother had forced him to stay in bed for a week. Juu had found no end to her amusement at the sight of him stuck in bed, thermometer stuck in his mouth except for when his mother took it out to check his temperature. All in all an unplesent experience for him "No... No don't tell my mom I am sick..."  
"Then tell me whats going on?"  
"Please Juu..." Trunks thought in despare. "You can't be so blind as to not see how I look at you and care for you...."  
"Fine then. If you're not going to tell me I am going to go tell your mother you puked." Juu said with a grin and then she turned on her heel in to go down the hall leading to the party.  
"No!" Trunks blurted out grabbing her from behind.His left arm was around her waist and his right arm was slung over her right shoulder hugging her body close to his. Suddenly his heart felt like it was in his throat and his primary fear was she would push him away. After a moment he began the pull his hands away from her. His hands seemed to fight the command to leave her body. After a moment he managed pulled his hands from her and stepped back. "I'm sorry... Juu I-"  
He stopped. She hadn't turned around and seemed to shrink at the sound of his voice as if frightened. Trunks felt almost hollow. "She won't even look at me now..." He thought bitterly. "Anyways I am sorry." Trunks said not even trying to hide the disappointment he felt.  
Juu managed to get her body to move in time to see Trunks heading up a nearby stairwell. She couldn't manage to get her body to move after that. She could only helplessly watch as he left her there alone. Juu was unsure of how she got to her room she felt as if she wasn't in control anymore and even more noticable was her helplessness. How could she not have been able to say something...? He hadn't really said anything either... It seemed clear what emotion he felt though and she had just stood there like an idiot. Upon reaching her room she sat down on her bed unable to think of anything other then what had just happened.  
  
  
Bulma struggled to keep her cool as she said her good byes to her guests. Trunks was supposed to come down at least for a few minutes to say hello to some of these people. Many of whom were very fond of him. When the last guest had finally gone she started for the stairwell. He was probobly in his room and if he was asleep he was in for a rude awakening. When she came to his room she opened the door, her already open to yell at him when she stopped. He was sitting cross legged on his bed, head cast downward. She had seen Trunks upset before but she had never seen such a terribly morose look on the boys face before.  
"Go away, Mom..." Trunks growled as he looked up at his mother. His eyes seemed to darken as he spoke.  
"Trunks..."  
"Nothing is wrong! What don't you get about me wanting to just be left alone?" He screamed.  
Bulma fought the urge to yell back at her son. While she was furious with him for talking back she couldn't help but feel he should be forgivin when she looked into his eyes, which showed a very deep pain within the boy. She sighed and left the room closing the door behind her. She shivered. When Gohan died was the only time she had seen him that hurt. She slowly began to wander through the building. It helped her to think to walk a bit. After she had been walking a bit she started to hear a small sound. Turning to the door it was coming from she discovered it was Juu's room. Opening the door she discovered Juu curled up on her bed, facing the wall. Her body trembled more with ever sob that escaped her.  
"Juu...?" Bulma said softly, "Is it a coincidence that Trunks is in his room seemingly as hurt as you at ths very moment...?"  
"No ma'am..." Juu sobbed hoarsly, her voice muffled by her pillow.  
Bulma queitly closed the door to the room and walked over to Juu's bed and sat on the side next to Juu. "Could you tell me what's going on...? I couldn't get anything from Trunks..."  
Juu let out a very shaken sigh and slowly began to tell Bulma what had happened with Trunks and added on what an idot she was for not saying anything back to him.  
"But he didn't say anything to you did he...?"  
"He didn't officially... He sent a pretty strong message anyway..."  
Bulma sighed. She was getting a pretty strong message from Juu that if she could do it over again she would said something with the same meaning as what Trunks had "told" her.  
"Could you just leave me alone..." Juu whispered.  
Bulma sighed and left the room. As soon as the door was closed she immediatly started for Trunks room. She didn't bother to knock at all she simply barged right in.  
"Haven't you figured it out yet that I don't want to talk to you?" Trunks snapped.  
"Juu just told me what is wrong, Trunks. Just thought i'd see if that made a difference in anything."  
Trunks face faultered at his. He hung his head, "God why did you ever have to find out of all people..." He said, his voice almost a whimper.  
"Could you tell me how all this started?"  
"Fine if you're going to force me..." He replied unhappily.  
"If you're okay with telling me could you go tell Juu?"  
"What...?"   
"I was just with her. I think you should go talk to her. She'd like to hear it from you." Bulma said. She then turned and left Trunks alone in his room.  
It was about fifteen minutes before Trunks will his body to get off his bed and see Juu. When he got to her room he slowly pushed the door open. When Juu sat up and looked at him he felt his insides turn to lead. Her lip quivered slightly and she bit it to make it stop trembling. Trunks took a step towards her and slowly his hand touched her cheek causing a tear to fall, it obvouly wasn't the first one she had shed since the incident in the hall.  
"Is it my fault you're cryng...?" He whispered.  
She shook her head slowly, refusing to meet his gaze as he sat down on the bed to face her.  
He sighed, "I guess there is nothing I can say to change what happened back there huh.?"  
"I am the one who should want to change something," she blurted out, "I wish I had at least done somthing or said something..." She said with a short sob.  
"What would you have said?" Trunks felt his heart pounding in his chest at the thought that there just might be some hope she felt the way he did.  
"What you refused to say... How long have you been refusing to say it...?"  
"That I love you, you mean?" He noticed her eyes dart up and meet his gaze for a brief moment. That was what she meant alright. "Certainly didn't happen when we first met. You were only trying to kill me." He laughed slightly at how in contrasted to their present situation. However the laugh seemed tainted with a sob of his own. "I don't know... Maybe it started when I found you in the lab... I remember I despretly wanted to pretect you from anything that might hurt you when I saw how helpless you seemed and so alone... Could have started when for no reason I defended you when Kaede said you might repeat what your brother and sister did. I know it really dawned on me how I felt that night you hot wired the robot though... Just to see what I would do Joe started making comments on your body. He saw I was staring to get mad and just for fun he pushed the little joke of his a step further and said you were just a thing. I threatened to kill him if he ever said anything like that about you again..."  
Trunks was started when he was interrupted by a stragely lilting laughter he recognized as Juu's. He looked at her and saw he laughing. Tears still were on her cheeks but she seemed genuinly amused by something. "Y-you," her voice faultered slightly because of her giggles and her voice seemed hoarse from sobbing, "you realized you loved me because you threatened to kill someone?"  
"It's not that funny!" Trunks said, but was soon laughing himself. Suddenly he moved his head forwards and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her giggles vanish and he slowly, and very reluctantly pulled his lips from hers ending the simple, innocent kiss. He stopped pulling away a few inches from hers. "Sorry again."  
"You don't have to apologize for something I liked, Trunks..." Juu whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around him pulling herself closer to him. "I want us to stay like this forever..." she told him as she returned the kiss only wasn't nearly so innocent as Trunks had been. The two never left eachother that night and remained together forever in a happiness neither knew, or dared to hope, was even possible before.  
  
The End 


End file.
